Una Apuesta Imposible
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha el Play Boy de la prepa quien ha tenido a todas las chicas en su cama excepto una: Sakura Haruno, decidido apuesta que se la llevara a la cama antes de fin de año pero hay algo que el no sabe… ella es LES… All Humans OoC...
1. Inicio

**D**isclamer: Los personajes no mepertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

El trama del ficc no es mio repito **NO ES MIO** le pertenece ha **Paulinita Rathbone** quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc muchas gracias de nuevo nena eres la mejor :))

**Sumary:**

Sasuke Uchiha el Play Boy de la prepa quien ha tenido a todas las chicas en su cama excepto una: Sakura Haruno, decidido apuesta que se la llevara a la cama antes de fin de año pero hay algo que el no sabe… ella es LES… All Humans OoC SPOV en su mayoría

**Apuesta Imposible.-**

_**Capitulo One: El inicio**_

¿Qué pasa en esta escuela? ¿Por qué ella me ignora?

De todas debe ser ella, quiero decir no es que sea la mas hermosa de todas pero tiene lo suyo, su cabello rosado hasta la espalda y esos ojos color verde-jade que tenían misterio, no estaba tan buenota como Karin, Aya incluso como Ayuka pero tenia todo en su lugar eso ya era algo.

Pero eso no era lo que me importaba, lo que importaba que por mas coqueteos, insinuaciones e intentos ella seguía rechazándome… pero se preguntaran ¿Qué Sasuke Uchiha rogándole a Sakura Haruno teniendo a tantas chicas que matarían por que tan solo las mirara?... la respuesta es obvia… ella era la única que no ha visitado mi camita. Por más extraño que parezca cada vez que me ve me mira con asco o como si fuera un bicho raro, eso es… nuevo.

Entonces me preguntaba, ¿Por qué no la dejo y ya? Al fin y al cabo siempre estaba Karino para bajarme la calentura, despues de todo no fue nominada la zorra más zorra de la preparatoria. Si esa es la respuesta díganme ¿Por que estoy otra vez caminando hacia ella?

-¡ey Sakura!- salude con ánimos

-Uchiha- respondió sin mirarme

-estaba pensando…

-no

-pero aun

-no

-déjame…

-no

-aun no eh dicho nada

-esta bien dime

-¿quieres salir conmigo? Tu sabes… cena, baile y quizás…

-¿acostarnos? ¿Tener sexo salvaje tu y yo?- asentí, al fin había entendido mi punto- pero nel… paso

-pero pensé…

-no pienses te hace daño chamaco…- me palmeo el hombro- …me voy

Y asi como lo dijo se fue dejándome como un idiota ahí parado

-¿de nuevo haciendo tu luchita?- me pregunto Naruno parándose a mi lado

-si, pero no se por que no cae

-tal vez estas perdiendo el toque maestro

-no sea idiota, yo jamás lo perderé

-eso es lo que tu crees- se encogió de hombros- si no puedes con algo tan sencillo llamado Sakura Haruno

-¿a caso tu lo has intentado?

-niguas yo estoy bien clavado con mi Hinata

-mi hermana querrás decir tarado- conteste molesto

-¡uf que sensible andas! La falta de sexo te pone de malas

-¿y tu no?- lo mire con cara escéptica

-¿Sasuke de verdad eres tan pervertido y sucio para preguntar cuantas veces lo hago con tu hermana?- me miro moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo

-Naruto eres un cerdo

-jajaja como si tu no lo fueras yo solo lo eh hecho con 3 y tu… con toda la población femenina de Konoha… excepto la chica en cuestión.

-ya veras que será mía

-aja

-no me provoques Naruto o recuerdas cuando me hacías enojar y nos poníamos a "girar" de niños

El pareció comprender por que puso sus manos delante de su asunto y asintió

-gracias a dios no me dejaste inservible si no como le iba a funcionar a Hinata

-¡mierda! ¡Baka cierra tu maldita boca!

-bueno, ¿en que estábamos?

-en que te ibas a echar a las Srta. Haruno

-eso tengo planeado

-yo creo que no- hizo el movimiento en la cabeza- no podrás

-pero por que…

-¡hola hijos!- la estrepitosa voz de Itachi- ¿extrañaron a su papi?

-no, ni siquiera me acordaba de ti… ¿eres nishi no es asi?

-tarado- le dio un zape a Naruto

-¡auch! arruinas mi sexy peinado- se acomodo el cabello estilo comercial de champú EGO

-¿Qué hacían a parte de hacerse weyes?

-aquí mi amigo- me señalo- esta 100% por ciento seguro que se podrá llevar a la cama a Haruno

-¿Haruno? ¿Sakura Haruno?- asentí y el se carcajeo poniéndose rojo y sujetándose el estomago- que buena broma hombre, eso no lo lograras ni volviendo a nacer

-¿Qué quieres perder a que estará en mi cama antes de que termine el año?

-si claro Sasuke como digas- me palmeo Naruto el hombro

-mmmm… me suena a apuesta ¿es una apuesta?

-eso dije a caso a parte de impotente eres sordo

-¿impotente? Eso pregúntaselo a Ai, Eri, Ayami, Rika, Tomasita, Edith …- y siguió con la lista de todas las chicas con las que estuvo hasta que se detuvo- y por ultimo mi hermosa Ino

-pensé que no se callaría

-lo que pasa Naruto es que me tienes envidia… como solo has estado con una

-¿y? no necesito de tanto hule viejo para hacerme una funda

-¿Qué dijo?- me pregunto Itachi confundido, Naruto siempre salía con sus dichos raros que nadie entendía

-¡ay yo que se! Wey ya sabes que se le bota y sale con sus jaladas

-eso creo

-bueno ese no es el punto de esta discusión, la cosa esta en que Sasuke ha aportado que se puede llevar a la cama a Sakura Haruno

-yo no eh apostado…

-nada- me interrumpió- la frase "que quieres perder si…" siempre arrastra una apuesta asi que te jodes- ¿yo dije eso?

-Naruto tiene razón Sasuke te jodes y apuestas o que ¿sientes que no vas a poder?

-no

-entonteces apuesta si tu crees que será asi de fácil- ambos me miraron intensamente y supe que estaba jodido, cuando se les metía algo en la cabeza a este para de pendejos eso significaba problemas para mi

-acepto

-bien, aquí están los términos

-¿Cómo que tienes los términos? ¿Ya sabias que iba a aceptar?- maldito Naruto tenia que ser tan pinche perceptivo

-cállate Sasuke chale, como decía uno: tienes hasta el fin del año escolar para eso o sea que te quedan 4 meses, dos: es obvio que nos tienes que dar una prueba de que lo has hecho sino no te creeremos y tres: hay algo importante que debes saber Sakura es…

-¡cállate Naruto!- le tapo la boca itachi- esto lo hará mas entretenido para nosotros

-¿de que demonios hablan? ¿Sakura que Naruto?

-¡quítame tu puta mano de la boca!- gruño Naruto quitando la mano de Itachi- mierda tu mano apesta ¿que te agarraste?

-creo que fui al baño- se encogió de hombros

-eres una asco- me vio a mi aun con esa cara- además Itachi tiene razón, no tiene chiste la apuesta si te pongo mas fáciles las cosas

-entonces cual es la tercera regla

-mmmm… ¿tu que piensas Itachi?

-supongo que será el castigo si no lo hace, ¿Qué te parece correr desnudo por toda la escuela el día de la graduación?

-Itachi eso suena como la apuesta de la película "Ella es asi" se mas original

-¿Qué se haga la jarocha?

-muy cruel

-¿dinero?

-muy obvio

-¿Qué se case con Karin?- yo abrí los ojos asustado

-Itachi no le desearía eso ni a mi peor enemigo, mejor pídele que se suicide

Yo seguía mirándolos mas aburrido que nunca, se pasaron como 15 minutos y yo mientras imaginaba las mil y un maneras de tratar de conquistar a Sakura por que por eso se empieza por conquistar a una dama o eso me había dicho mi padre y despues me la llevaría a la cama y fin se acabo, se que sonaba cruel pero no podía perder frente a este par de idiotas.

-bueno Sasuke despues de mucho dialogar aquí con mi compañero- señalo a Naruto

-no seas ridículo vale, no te queda el estar serio

-ay Sasukito que carácter

-ve la punto Itachi

-bueno si no llegases a cumplir la apuesta como castigo será… dejar de salir con mujeres por el resto de tus años en preparatoria…

-¡¿Qué?- grite furico, como se atrevía hacerme eso- ¡¿estas estúpido o que cosa? ¿Qué tal si te rompo la cara si no lo hago eh?

-sabia que dirías eso, te lo dije Naruto este cuate no puede con algo tan simple

-lo sabia- ambos se comenzaron a reir de mi y eso era algo que no puedo soportar

-esta bien par de idiotas lo hare y solo para demostrarles que ninguna mujer es inmune a mi, ¿oyeron?

Los deje ahí parados mientras yo me iba mis clases muy enojado, como se atrevían a dudar de mi encanto, ninguna mujer antes se me había resistido y no pasaría ahora. Por los pasillos pude verla, estaba recargada en su casillero platicando con otra chica se veía muy entretenida en su charla que no noto cuando me acerque a ella.

-Haruno- volteo y de nuevo como hace rato su cara era de indiferencia

-¿eh? ¿Hace cuanto que estas ahí?

-lo suficiente, te quiero preguntar algo

-espera un momento Ami- le dijo a su amiga- ¿Qué quieres?

-a solas…

-lo que tengas que preguntarme puedes hacerlo frente a ella

-esta bien- tome aire- ¿quieres salir conmigo?

No se que había de gracioso en eso, por que ambas comenzaron a reírse yo las mire molesto

-¿de que demonios se ríen?

-¿estas seguro que quieres salir con Sakura?-me dijo su amiga entre risas

-si ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-no sabes nada ¿verdad?- me dijo Sakura

-¿de que?

-oye Sakura… deberías salir con el-ella abrió los ojos parecía ofendida

-¿Qué? ¿Estas loca o que?

-digamos que es para probar- le dijo su amiga, ¿probar que?

Ambas se dieron una mirada que no supe descifrar, despues de unos momentos Sakura solo soltó el aire y volteo a verme.

-ok acepto dime cuando y a que hora

-el viernes al las 8:00

-bien despues te doy la dirección de mi casa, creo que nos toca biología juntos

-si

-bueno ahí te veo- se dio la media vuelta- vámonos Ami

Ambas se fueron, al parecer Sakura le discutía algo a lo que su amiga solo se reía

Bueno eso no importaba ya había hecho que aceptara salir conmigo lo cual ya era mi primer logro, ahora solo me queda restregárselos a Itachi y Naruto.


	2. No te creo

**D**isclamer: Los personajes no mepertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

El trama del ficc no es mio repito **NO ES MIO** le pertenece ha **Paulinita Rathbone** quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc muchas gracias de nuevo nena eres la mejor :))

**Sumary:**

Sasuke Uchiha el Play Boy de la prepa quien ha tenido a todas las chicas en su cama excepto una: Sakura Haruno, decidido apuesta que se la llevara a la cama antes de fin de año pero hay algo que el no sabe… ella es LES… All Humans OoC SPOV en su mayoría

* * *

><p><strong>Apuesta Imposible.-<strong>

_**Capitulo Two: No te creo**_

-Si Sasuke te creo- dijo Naruto con sarcasmo

-Yo también estoy igual, no creo que Sakura haya aceptado de tan buena manera-Dijo Itachi con una mueca de exceptismo

-Bueno aunque no lo crean acepto- me regocije al ver sus caras incrédulas- asi que no falta mucho para que sea mía

-Insisto es lo que tu dices pero la realidad es otra- me hablo Naruto estilo Jaime Maussan*- además eso no quiere decir que se va acostar contigo tan fácilmente

-eso es lo que ustedes creen- me cruce de brazos, pero de reojo vi mi reloj se me hacia tarde para mi clase de biología donde vería a Sakura- bueno ateos los veo en la salida

-hasta luego y suerte con esa…

-¡cállate Itachi!- Naruto le volvió a cerrar la boca, me estaba comenzando a dar desconfianza esto de la apuesta mas por que sabia que mis amigos se traían algo entre manos ya que esas miraditas que podía decir muy seguro que eran de burlas no me gustaban nada- ¿Por qué hablas mas de lo que debes?

-ya perdón, chale, que delicadito ¿eh?

-bueno… no se de que tontería estén hablando ni me interesa- tome mis cosas- me voy a clases

Camine por los pasillos y volví a revisar mi reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para que la clase comenzara no tendría tiempo para que Sakura me de su dirección, bueno ya tendría la salida para eso.

Llegue justo a tiempo porque despues de mi entro el profesor, suspire aliviado.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi mesa pude ver a Sakura y a su amiga la tal Francisca o Ami, esta última platicaba de algo pero cuando me vio comenzó a reírse pero Sakura solo me miro, aparto la mirada y comenzó a escribir algo en su libreta.

-bien clase hoy hablaremos de la anatomía celular- comenzó el maestro- Sasuke podrías hacernos el favor de sentarte, se que eres muy guapo pero por favor- dijo con sarcasmo, algunas chicas suspiraron un "si" y otras solo se rieron, no tenia que ser un genio para saber quien se reía.

.

.

La clase paso sin inconvenientes, la clase de anatomía era pan comido para mi no era algo difícil aprenderte las partes de una célula.

Comencé a recoger mi libreta cuando sentí una presencia a mi lado, voltee y a lado mío estaba ella con el semblante serio, tenia una hoja de papel en la mano.

-toma- me lo tendió

-¿Qué es eso?

-es mi dirección, tú me la pediste- me dijo con voz monótona

-oh si- tome el papel- paso por ti a las seis

-a las ocho por favor

-¿Por qué?

-tengo ensayo con mi banda- ¿banda? Con que le gustaba la música, bueno al menos tendríamos algo de que platicar- y pues asi me dará tiempo de… arreglarme- o era yo o parecía que le costaba mucho trabajo hablar de eso

-ok, será a las ocho

-bueno… te veo en unas horas

No me dio tiempo de responder por que ya estaba cerca de la salida, dejándome una buena vista de su trasero el cual no estaba mal.

-espero que tengas suerte- me dijo una voz femenina cerca de mi oído, me asuste y vi que solo era la amiga de Sakura creo que se llamaba Ami

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte levantándome

-pues… solo te diré que Sakura es algo diferente a las demás chicas- se encogió de hombros

-¿eso es malo?

-no, quizá para ti y lo que sea que planees lo sea- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-según tu… ¿Qué planeo?

-mmmm… nada, será mejor que te deje a ti solito descubrirlo- y sin decir mas salió del salón

-pero que carajos…

No le di mas vueltas al asunto y mejor seguí con mis asuntos, aun me quedaban varias horas de clases…

.

.

-¡hola Sasuke! ¿Qué tal?- me saludo Naruto

-bien, ¿por que la pregunta?

-por nada… ¿y como vas?- sabia a lo que se refería

-pues me dio su dirección, hombre déjame decirte que esta chica es extraña parece como si ningún chico la hubiera invitado a salir antes, se ve incomoda con el asunto

-quizá no ha tenido la oportunidad de salir con alguien… como tu

-será- no le di importancia- como sea pasare hoy por ella a las ocho, y pues no se quizá termine con la apuesta hoy mismo

-lo dudo- dijo riendo- pero te deseo suerte

Insisto tenia este presentimiento de que Naruto e Itachi me ocultaban algo, lo notaba en la forma en como me hablaban cuando se trataba de mis citas con Sakura o mejor dicho con la apuesta, ¿sabrán algo que yo no?

Y a lo mejor había una persona que me podría ayudar….

-no se nada Sasuke- me dijo mientras seguía leyendo su revista

-por favor Hinata se que Naruto te dijo algo

-¿sobre que cosa me tiene que contar?- alzo la mirada

-de la chica con la que saldré

-¿Sakura Haruno?- asentí

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunte cuando reaccione

-eres lento ¿sabes?... amh no se nada, sabes que no me gusta meterme cuando hablan de sus cosas de hombres

-¿pero no sabes nada de Sakura?

-hermano ¿hace cuanto nos mudamos aquí?- me miro cansada- ¿9, 10 meses? Todavía no hacemos ni el año y ya quieres que me entere de cada chisme de Konoha, ¡por dios!

-bueno vivíamos cerca

-Sasuke… Tokio en comparación con Konoha no es nada, además yo no sabia de la existencia de Sakura hasta que Naruto la menciono el día que me dijo que tú saldrías con ella.

Suspire molesto esto era batalla perdida

-gracias por nada Hinata

-oye no te enojes conmigo… ni que trabajara en La Oreja o Ventaneando* y tampoco soy la Srta. Laura* para ayudarte mandándote investigadores.

-no, pero si eres Stacy London nada mas te falta tu Clinton*

-obvio amo la moda- admitió orgullosa

-si es lo único que te importa, en lugar de que ayudes a tu hermanito- hice mi mejor cara dramática- ¡ay pobre de mi!

-Sasuke no seas dramático… ¡ay! A ver si descubro algo te lo diré ¿feliz?

-si y si lo logras no te diré shopaholic de nuevo ¿feliz?

-no me molesta, por que es verdad ¡estoy loca por las compras!

-eres rara, ¿segura que no adoptaron?

-no que yo sepa- volvió su atención a su revista

Salí de su cuarto para irme al mío, apenas eran las 4:00 de la tarde aun faltaba mucho para mi cita con Sakura, no se por que pero me sentía nervioso quizá por que saldría con la única chica con la que no me he acostado y para mi era algo nuevo e interesante si lo veía de cierta manera.

Termine de arreglarme a las 7:30, no me veía mal siempre me vestía formal cuando salía con una chica, me vi cada Angulo para ver si no tenia nada imperfecto pero por suerte no era el caso, fui a mi mochila para sacar el papel que me había dado Sakura, el muy tonto de mi no lo había revisado antes, por si era una broma o algo pero lo abrí y en efecto ahí estaba una dirección escrita.

Si me ponía a pensar solo quedaba a tres cuadras de aquí me preguntaba por que no la había visto pasar por aquí o algo asi, no le di importancia mejor me fui al garaje para sacar mi coche.

Conduje hasta la dirección y me detuve frente a una bonita casa de dos pisos, era blanca con un pequeño jardín delantero que tenia varias flores en ella, se veía muy fina la decoración que hizo.

Me baje de mi coche para encaminarme a la entrada, toque el timbre y espere a que saliera alguien.

-hola- me abrió una mujer my bonita de cabello rubio, piel pálida y ojos verdes, seguramente era la mamá de Sakura por que se parecía mucho a ella- ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- me dijo sonriente

-buenas noches Sra. Haruno soy Sasuke Uchiha y vine por su hija

-¿para que?- me miro confundida viéndome de arriba abajo

-pues… tenemos una cita- ahora el confundido fui yo

-¿es una broma?- dijo riendo

-este… no de verdad tengo una cita con su hija

Cuando dije eso su cara cambio de confusión a alegría

-¡oh por dios! Esto es maravilloso, pensé que no viviría para ver esto

-¿eh?

-pues…

-¿mamá?- la voz de Sakura sonaba desde adentro- ¿ya llego Sasuke?

-¡si hija!- me miro aun con las lagrimas queriéndole salir de los ojos, esto era extraño- espera ahora sale- entro a la casa, pero podía escuchar un "¿vas a salir con eso?" "¿Qué tiene de malo?" "eso no es de señoritas" un "te tengo que ayudar, ven", yo me repegue mas a la puerta a ver si escuchaba mas pero no se oia nada, mire mi reloj y apenas eran las 8:00 no era tarde podría esperar un poco…

_20 minutos despues _

Por que tardaban tanto, estaba a punto de mandar todo a la fregada e irme a mi casa, pero en cuanto me iba a parar para irme la puerta se abrió de donde salió la mamá de Sakura sonriendo.

-perdón la tardanza pero mi hija no estaba lista y tuve que ayudarle

-no importa señora

-dime Akemi- me dijo amablemente- Sakura nena, te están esperando

-voy- de la puerta salió la mujer mas hermosa que había visto, podía notar sus largar y níveas piernas debajo de esa falda que traía, una blusa de manga larga con un escote pronunciado que casi hacia que se le vieran sus pechos, su cabello caía en cascada y su maquillaje era ligero pero remarcando sus rasgos como sus labios y sus hermosos ojos, era una Sakura muy diferente de la que veía a diario en la escuela sin sus pantalones de mezclilla, playeras y tenis converse.

-te ves bien- le dije

-este… gracias

-diviértanse chicos- volvió a decir su mamá con cara de orgullo

-¡mamá puedes entrar a la casa!

-ya pues…- con una ultima mirada entro a la casa

-dios a veces me saca canas verdes- gruño- a puesto que ahorita ha de estar pegada a la puerta viendo desde el orificio- señalo el pequeño vidrio que estaba en la puerta, entonces cerro el puño y dio un fuerte golpe en ella, de adentro solo se oyó un "¡auh!"- te lo dije

-se ve que buena persona

-lo es pero le gusta mucho meterse en mi vida- me dijo caminando hacia el auto yo la seguí- mira como me hizo ponerme esta falda, ¡odio las faldas! Me hacen sentir estúpida o muy ñoña

-pero se te ven muy bien

-pero no es mi estilo- se detuvo frente al auto- lindo auto ¿es tuyo o de tu papá?

-es mío – dije con orgullo- me lo dio mi padre en mi cumpleaños

-¿y corre rápido?- vi un brillo de emoción en sus ojos

-mucho

-me gustaría tener un auto asi de rápido, la carcacha que uso me da mucha lata y no pasa de los 80 km/h, por eso le pedí a un amigo que me ayudara a conseguir en el deposito de autos no me importa si tengo que reconstruir el motor pero será a mi modo

-veo que te gustan los coches- le dije abriendo la puerta de copiloto

-me encantan- me contesto subiendo, yo di la vuelta y me metí de lado del piloto

-es raro que una chica le gusten mucho los autos, la única que le veo el mismo interés que a ti es a Ino la novia de mi amigo Itachi, a ella también le gusta todo eso de la mecánica

-si la eh visto en la escuela- cerró los ojos y su boca salió una sonrisa- es muy bella…

-lo es- respondí, yo sabia que Ino era hermosa, recordaba el día que la invite a salir a lo cual ella me respondió dándome una patada en mis pequeños por eso me decidi buscar mujeres mas accesibles.

-bueno… quizá no es muy tarde para preguntarte, ¿pero por que tanta insistencia para salir conmigo?

-pues quiero conocerte más- mentí

-¿en serio? ¿Qué sabes de mí?

-te llamas Sakura Haruno, vives en Konoha, eres muy linda…- soltó una carcajada- ¿que?

-no sabes nada de mi Sasuke… te falta mucho

-por eso quiero conocerte para saber todo de ti

-bueno ¿Y despues que vas hacer?

-ser tu… ¿amigo?

-no creo que quieras ser mi amigo- dijo mirando por la ventana- por si no lo has notado, no tengo muchos amigos

-pues me gustaría serlo- hasta que termine la apuesta

-¿estas seguro?- me miro como esperando algo pero no puede descifrar que, era extraño como esta muchachita me hacia sentir diferente

-si

-antes que nada… mas bien por lo que note tu no sabes nada de mi, asi que tengo que decirte algo importante

-¿Qué cosa?- dije dando la vuelta ya casi llegábamos al pequeño restaurante de Konoha, era la primera cita no iba a gastar en algo ostentoso

-pues…

-mejor me lo dices adentro- interrumpí- ya llegamos

-bueno…

Me estacione frente a la entrada para que el ballet se llevara el auto, me baje para poder ayudarle a ella pero para cuando di la vuelta ella ya se había bajado y miraba el restaurante muy confundida.

-¿te gusta?- le pregunte

-tiene una fachada muy linda

-¿no habías venido?- lo mire confundido

-no, nunca

-bien entremos

Le puse la mano en la cadera, sentí que se tensaba pero aun asi camino a mi lado con la misma postura, no entendía por que hacia eso cuando la tocaba pero hoy me tendría que responder todo o al menos lo importante.

* * *

><p><strong>*Jaime Maussan, el mejor seguidor e investigador OVNI del mundo esta de mas decir que el es mi ídolo… bueno es astrónomo seguidor de meteoritos.<strong>

***La Oreja y Ventaneando, son programas de chismes donde ahí te cuentan de todo sobre el espectáculo.**

***Laura Bozzo, ni modo que no conozcan a la Srta. Laura la que te ayuda con tu problemas en especial a las mujeres, antes regalaba carritos sandwicheros ahora te regala laptops xD**

***Stacy London y Clinton Kelly, conductores del programa "¡No te lo Pongas!" son expertos en moda donde nominas a alguien que por lo regular es alguien que se viste fatal y no tiene sentido por la moda y ellos te dan 5 mil dólares para rehacer tu guardarropa con su ayuda y ellos te dan consejos sobre estilo, combinaciones, accesorios… todo lo referente a la moda, hasta hacerte un cambio de look pero con la condición que tu viejo guardarropa lo lleves para que te digan que es fashion y que no, pero si a mi me dieran 5 mil dólares por mi que se lleven mi vieja ropa xD. **


	3. La desastrosa Cita

**D**isclamer: Los personajes no mepertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

El trama del ficc no es mio repito **NO ES MIO** le pertenece ha **Paulinita Rathbone** quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc muchas gracias de nuevo nena eres la mejor :))

**Sumary:**

Sasuke Uchiha el Play Boy de la prepaparatoria quien ha tenido a todas las chicas en su cama excepto una: Sakura Haruno, decidido apuesta que se la llevara a la cama antes de fin de año pero hay algo que el no sabe… ella es LES… All Humans OoC SPOV en su mayoría

**Apuesta Imposible.-**

_**Capitulo Three: La Cita… La desastrosa Cita **_

Entramos al restaurante tuve que tomar de la cintura a Sakura pues se veía muy raro que nos viéramos separados si se supone que era mi cita, aun que ella se le notaba algo incomoda por mi tacto y no entendía por que, ¿a caso no le gustaba ni un poquito? ¿O fingía hacerlo?

Eso era extraño por que aunque sea debería de verse un poquito a gusto, pero no.

-buenas noches- saludo el maître- ¿tienes reservación?

-si, a nombre de Sasuke Uchiha- aunque no era el restaurant más caro quería que al menos fuera elegante- es una mesa para dos

Reviso su libreta y asintió

-pase por aquí por favor

Nos encamino hasta una de las mesas que estaban algo alejadas de las demás, quería tener privacidad para platicar a gusto y no tener que ver a las personas metiches escuchando lo que hablábamos.

El capitán fue muy amable al separarle la silla a Sakura para que se sentara, ella al principio se veía confundida pero al final capto lo que tenia que hacer y se sentó. Yo lo hice despues de ella.

-en un momento vendrá el camarero a tomar su orden

-gracias- respondí

El asintió pero antes de irse le do una pequeña mirada que yo conocía muy bien a Sakura, no se pero me molesto un poco, ella pareció no notarlo, por que se veía algo incomoda en el lugar, lo mejor era distraerla para evitarle la incomodidad.

-bueno en lo que llega el mesero podemos platicar de algo

-¿Cómo que?

-pues… ¿hace cuanto vives en Konoha?

-pues toda mi vida… aunque pase algún tiempo en Kiwasaki con unos tíos hace algunos años- puso los brazos sobre la mesa para recargarse, en mi vida había visto a una chica hacer eso- pero despues de serias cosas regrese con mis padres y desde entonces vivo con ellos.

-ah… ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-cosas personales Sasuke… no me gusta hablar de eso- oh bueno al menos tenia un secreto que no me importaba mucho pues esto era cosa de meses y no podía perder el tiempo con sentimentalismos ni nada por el estilo, lo que ella tuviera que esconder no era asunto mío.

-esta bien, no quise molestarte

-no es eso, pero no me gusta que me pregunten del tiempo que viví con en Kiwasaki

-ok

No pude preguntarle mas cosas por que el mesero llego.

-hola soy Arthur y seré su mesero esta noche- saco su libretita pero note que solo miraba a Sakura, tuve que carraspear para que no solo la mirara a ella. ¿Qué no veía que venia acompañada?

-quiero la especialidad de la casa y agua mineral- conteste aunque no me miraba a mi- ¿y tu Sakura?

Ella abrió su carta pero no sabia que pedir lo note por su cara de confusión

-este… lo mismo que pidió el- dijo sin mas cerrando la carta

El meserucho perdón el mesero anoto todo lo que pedimos, recogió las cartas de cada uno pero antes de irse le giño un ojo a Sakura, ella lo vio frunciendo el ceño pero parecía más un gesto de asco, bueno si yo fuera ella también lo sentiría.

-¿Por qué me miraba tanto?- pregunto molesta

-pues por que supongo que le gustase- conteste de manera distraída

-odio que los hombres me miren- dijo molesta mirando hacia donde el mesero se había ido

-yo creo que debes de estar acostumbrada

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-pues por que eres una mujer muy hermosa- dije sorprendido de mis palabras- digo, a cualquier mujer le gusta que la miren

-pues a mi no- al parecer no noto lo que había dicho antes, eso era un alivio no me gustaba adular mucho a las chicas con las que salía por que luego era difícil quitármelas de encima.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunte confundido- siempre pensé que a las mujeres les gustaba que las miraran demasiado

-no a todas… bueno no en mi caso

-creo que es raro

-yo soy una…- se mantuvo callada- mujer diferente- a completo seguramente buscaba la frase correcta con la cual definirse

El mesero llego despues de un rato con nuestros alimentos y bebidas, cenamos en silencio no tenia ninguna pregunta que decirle además de que seguía desconcertado de su respuesta eso que no le gustaba que la miraran ni que la notaran, eso era raro.

-bueno Sasuke ¿Que mas quieres saber?- me pregunto de repente tomándome de sorpresa

-pues… no se, supongo que ahora te toca preguntar a ti mientras se me ocurre algo

-esta bien- se enderezo en su asiento- ¿Por qué decidiste salir conmigo? O ¿mejor por que tanta insistencia? Es que nunca lo entendí

-pues ya te lo dije, tenia muchas ganas de conocerte

-¿En serio?

-si, ¿tiene algo de malo?

-bueno es que no muchos chicos se fijan en mi, bueno no desde hace tiempo

-pues creo que son unos tontos

-no tanto- frunció el seño- no creo ser una buena… compañía o al menos de las que le les gustan- no entendí lo que quería decir con eso, pero mejor lo deje pasar no me rompería la cabeza adivinando cada una de su palabras o lo que me quería decir.

-pues hasta ahora lo has sido, asi que no digas eso

-gracias… eres buen cuate

-¿cuate?

-amigo Sasuke significa amigo, ¿en que año vives 1917?

-algo asi- me reí sinceramente despues de mucho tiempo

-pregunta algo mas… pero que no tenga que ver con hombres

-bueno… ya se… me contaste que tenias una banda ¿te gusta la música?

-creo que es obvio, toco la guitarra principal y también canto un poco… es una banda de chicas, queremos ser de las pocas bandas donde solo tocan mujeres por que aunque no lo hayas notado son muy pocas

-bueno, esta Evanecense, The Donnas, The Veronicas… Nightwish… ya ves que no son pocas

-si pero no todas tocan puras mujeres, siempre hay algún hombre.

-¿y tiene nombre?

-¿Quién?

-tu banda

-ah… aun no, todavía estamos en eso no hemos decidido

-¿y que tipo de música tocan?

-por ahora Covers de The Runaways, Blondie, The Cranberries y de No debut hay mas pero esos son las principales

Asentí ahora entendía por que quería que su banda fuera de puras mujeres, pues sus Covers era de bandas donde las vocalistas eran chicas, supongo que eran sus idolas o algo asi me daba curiosidad verla tocar.

-¿algún día me invitaras a verlas tocar?

-supongo, si las demás no se oponen- asentí - ¿y tu tocas algo?

-pues desde hace un muchos años toco el piano

-¿el teclado?

-también, pero me refiero al piano de cola

-¿esa cosota?

-oye… mas respeto es el abuelo del teclado se merece respeto

-como digas…- rodó los ojos aun burlándose de mi instrumento

Seguí preguntándole varias cosas sobre sus gustos me contestaba de buena manera pero sentía que me ocultaba algo por que a veces sentía que me omitía cosas, no la culpaba era la primera vez que salíamos, supongo que para hacerle preguntas mas intimas necesitaba conocerla mas a fondo pero desafortunadamente no contaba con el tiempo suficiente, pues me estaba comenzando a caer bien esta chica era como si pudiera platicar con ella de cualquier tema y ella me entendía lo que le decía.

Terminamos de cenar y pedí la cuenta quería ir a caminar un poco pues la cena me había caído de peso, además de que si yo estaba muy lleno ahora Sakura que había comido lo mismo que yo la veía como si nada eso era extraño ya que me había comido un filete de casi medio kilo con guarnición y postre, la veía como si nada.

-su cambio señor- me dijo el mesero pero de reojo veía a Sakura, afortunadamente ella lo ignoro

-gracias

Nos levantamos y no me moleste en dejarle propina al chico ese, estaba siendo muy irrespetuoso a hacer eso, pues el sabia que ella no venia solo y aun asi tenia el descaro de coquetearle o mirarla mas de lo normal.

-¿te parece si vamos a caminar un poco? Estoy muy lleno

-claro

Salimos de ahí, pero aun no pedí mi coche primero daríamos una vuelta

-no puedo creer que no estés tan llena si comiste lo mismo que yo

-¿a poco te llenaste?- me miro divertida- si era bien poco, yo eh comido mas que eso

-no te creo

-es cierto… el año pasado gane el concurso de comer hot dogs en Tikuno, le gane a un gordo el se comió 36 y yo 40 o 41 no recuerdo pero eran mucho mas que el

-no te creo

-algún te mostrare mi trofeo para que me creas

-¿si fuera cierto no crees que estarías un poquito pasada de peso?- me cruce de brazos desafiándola, ella se detuvo y me encaro

-Sasuke…- me dijo con voz cansada- hay algo que se llama "ejercicio" además tocar la guitarra te ayuda a quemar calorías ya que mueves mucho los brazos y cargas una guitarra de un poquito mas de un kilo

-¿ejercicio?

-si mira

Se levanto la blusa enseñándome su perfecto abdomen, era algo que no me esperaba les juro que si no se bajaba la blusa en estos momentos tendría ciertos problemas con mi amiguito que comenzaba a despertarse, pero no me esperaba que me mostrara su cuerpo eso me había tomado por sorpresa

-te… te creo- trague en seco

-te lo dije- me contesto orgullosa bajándose la blusa- y tu que tal… ¿haces ejercicio?- me pregunto retomando la caminata

-si, demasiado

-creo que puedo entender que tipo de ejercicio haces- comenzó a reírse

-ay Sakura me dirás que tu no haces de ese ejercicio- ella pareció pensárselo antes de responder

-si pero es un poco diferente a tu "rutina"

-no creo- ¿a que se refería? ¿Qué tipo de posiciones haría?

-bueno ahí tu- se encogió de hombros- ¿esas son todas tu preguntas?

-creo que si

-bueno entonces sigo yo… ¿es cierto que eres un mujeriego al extremo?

-¿Quién dice eso?

-pues… el 99 % de la comunidad estudiantil

-¿eso te molesta?

-un poco, pero creo que es esa tu forma de ser y no soy nadie para juzgarte… ¿solo quería saber si había algún motivo para eso?

-quizá por que no eh encontrado a la chica adecuada

-yo tampoco, supongo que hay que buscar mucho a la persona adecuada ¿no crees?

Seguimos caminando aun me hacia preguntas pero esta vez eran mas sencillas sobre algunas cosas, despues me volvió a tocar a mi le pregunte si ha pensado en meter el piano a su banda pero comenzó a reírse diciéndome que "solamente mujeres" además que en su estilo el piano no encajaba mucho.

-creo que es hora de volver hacer frio- me dijo

-tienes razón, además ya es algo tarde

Regresamos al restaurant por que teníamos que recoger mi coche

.

.

.

Llegamos al pórtico de su casa, caminaba un poco mas cerca de ella parecía ya no molestarle mucho mi presencia eso era bueno al menos para mi, eso significaba que estaba mas cerca de mi cometido.

-me la pase muy bien Sasuke gracias

-me da gusto

-de verdad, hace mucho que no salía con un chico y pues… me da gusto saber que puedo tener buenos amigos como tu- no entendía a que se refería con eso pero aun asi se veía cómoda no la contradeciría.

-que bueno que te sientas asi

Nos quedamos mirando por unos momentos, no sabia que fuerza magnética hacia que poco a poco me acercara a ella, tenía muchas ganas de probar sus labios creo que desde que vi a ese mesero viendo a Sakura con mucha intensidad.

Me fui acercando mas casi sentía su aliento cuando unos brazos me empujaron

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- me pregunto molesta

-yo… pues

-¿tratabas de besarme?

-lo siento, pero si

-no puedes… eso no

-¿Por qué?- pregunte confundido- ¿tu no quieres?

-no- parecía como si dijera las palabras con asco

-¿Por qué?- pregunte ofendido por su rechazo

-solo por que no- se fue alejando de mi

-dime Sakura

-por que no puedo… eso seria, algo que no va conmigo- comenzó a negar con los ojos cerrados parecía asustada

-Sakura ¿Qué te pasa?- intente acercarme pero veía que se alejaba hasta topar con la puerta de su casa

-nada… será mejor que te vayas

-no hasta que me digas que pasa

-no puedo

-¿Por qué? ¿Es algo malo?

-para ti

-¿para mí?- dije molesto- ¿dime que demonios pasa Sakura?

Ella también me miro molesta seguramente por que le había gritado

-¿de verdad quieres saber por que no quiero besarte? ¿Ni a ti ni a ningún hombre?

-si quiero saber ese tonto miedo que les tienes a los hombres

-esta bien tu lo quisiste…- se planto frente a mi encarándome- primero que nada no es miedo para que te lo sepas… no quiero besarte por que los hombres me dan asco, por que no lo soporto, para mi son la peor basura que existe en el mundo y… por que soy… **soy lesbiana**… ¿entendiste?... buenas noches Sasuke y adiós

Entro a su casa cerrando la puerta de un portazo, dejándome ahí parado sorprendido por la noticia y sintiéndome como un idiota…

… en definitiva Naruto e Itachi iban a morir.


	4. Rediseñando el plan

**D**isclamer: Los personajes no mepertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

El trama del ficc no es mio repito **NO ES MIO** le pertenece ha **Paulinita Rathbone** quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc muchas gracias de nuevo nena eres la mejor :))

**Sumary:**

Sasuke Uchiha el Play Boy de la prepa quien ha tenido a todas las chicas en su cama excepto una: Sakura Haruno, decidido apuesta que se la llevara a la cama antes de fin de año pero hay algo que el no sabe… ella es LES… All Humans OoC SPOV en su mayoría

* * *

><p><strong>Apuesta Imposible.-<strong>

_**Capitulo Four: Rediseñando el plan**_

Camine por los pasillos buscando a los disque solían llamarse mis amigos pero no los encontraba por ninguna parte y esto comenzaba a desesperarme…

¿Cómo se atrevieron a ocultarme que Sakura era machorra?

¿Cómo lo deduje? Fue fácil, ahora entendía por que Naruto no le dejaba terminar ninguna frase a Itachi pues ellos sabían perfectamente esto, y ha puesto de que si lo hubiera sabido antes no hubiera aceptado esto.

Seguí caminando hasta que los encontré muy a gusto recargados en las jardineras, afortunadamente ni Hinata ni Ino estaba con ellos si no me metería en problemas, ya que si Hinata se enteraba de esto me patearía el trasero por toda la casa pues ella era la más concienzuda de los hijos Uchiha, asi que era mejor mantenerla al margen.

Camine hacia ellos hecha una furia

-hola Sasukito-chan ¿Que tal?- el tonto de Itachi fue el que hablo y me lance sobre el dándole un empujón- ¿oye que te pasa?

-¿Qué que me pasa? Par de idiotas… ¿Por qué no me dijeron que… que Sakura era les… lesbiana?

En lugar de comprenderme los dos idiotas se vieron y comenzaron a reírse

-¿de que se ríen?- gruñí, estaba a punto de partirles la cara si no me decían nada- ahora veo por que tanto secretito y eso te lo debo a ti Naruttito

-es que… de verdad… Sasuke, no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta

-pues no…

-¿y que vas hacer?- me pregunto Itachi aun riendo- ¿te vas a dar por vencido?

Les vi la cara, seguramente estaban pensando que iba a decir que si pero no les iba a dar el gusto

-pues fíjense que si para de estúpidos- me cruce de brazos- no me importa que a esa le guste la papaya, me la llevare a la cama

-¿y como vas a hacer eso?

-muy fácil, recuerda que yo puedo ser una dulzura cuando yo quiero- y en eso tenia razón, no se que clase de don tenia pero podía intuir lo que una chica quería solamente con verla o verle la cara- asi que adiós perdedores

Me aleje de ellos antes de que comenzaran con otro comentario inútil, tenia que buscar a Sakura, en parte le debía una disculpa pues bueno por lo que intente hacer… ¿pero que chico de 18 años se imagina que la chica que quiere conquistar es lesbiana?... a ver en que mundo cabe… es mas jamás me dio indicios de ser del otro bando, pues yo no lo vi comportarse de manera masculina o hablar como hombre… su manera de vestir no era diferente, bueno considerando que siempre la veía con jeans, playeras y sus tenis pero de ahí nada extraño… no es como si mi conocimiento en lesbianas o gays fuera muy grande… pero me basaba con lo poco que veía en televisión… como iba imaginármelo pues, pero de todas formas no me iba a retractar me iba acostar con Sakura Haruno por que como me llamo Sasuke Uchiha.

Fui a mi siguiente clase donde recordé que me tocaba con ella, quizá podríamos hablar o algo asi, cuando entre por suerte el profesor no había llegado eso era una gran ventaja, al fondo estaba ella con la mirada en su libro, ni si quiera se había detenido a verme seguramente seguía enojada conmigo por lo de anoche, y también note que estaba sola… a caso no tenia su amiga…

¿Eso quiere decir que su amiga también era…?

¿Qué clase de escuela era esta?

-señor Uchiha se que le gusta que lo admiremos pero por favor siéntese- voltee y para mi mala suerte el maestro ya había llegado.

-lo siento Sr. Makino

Me deje caer en mi asiento y voltee a ver hacia el asiento de atrás, note la mirada de Sakura que me veía un poco molesta.

-¡señor Uchiha responda!- voltee y de nuevo el profesor me veía pero esta vez estaba enojado- como veo que no va poner atención será mejor que salga de mi clase- lo mejor era no discutir ya que a un maestro no le vas a ganar

Me salí del salón y mejor fui al patio, de todas maneras tenia 2 horas libres me recosté en el pasto, rediseñando mi plan de cómo era la mejor manera de acercarme a Sakura cerré los ojos esperando que al menos algo se me ocurriera…

.

.

Desperté y me di cuenta que las tres horas ya habían pasado, recogí mi mochila y entre de nuevo al edificio, se me hacia un poco tarde asi que acelere mas el paso pero no contaba con que cierta persona chocara conmigo.

-lo siento tanto- le tendí mi mano para ayudarle- tenia prisa

-ten más cuidado donde caminas- me dijo sin tomar mi mano

Bueno ya la tenia en frente era ahora o nunca, ya que tenía intensiones de irse

-este…Sakura- la tome del hombro para detenerla

-¿Qué cosa?- contesto molesta zafándose de mi agarre

-quería pedirte una disculpa por lo de ayer en serio yo no sabia…

-no te hagas Sasuke aquí todo el mundo sabe- me interrumpió cruzándose de brazos molesta- no me vengas que tu no lo sabias que a mi no me engañas.

-de verdad, te lo juro por dios… bueno es que soy nuevo en el pueblo y no soy muy partidario de los chismes

-no te creo

-te lo digo en serio… mira cuando decía que quería ser tu amigo lo decía en serio… bueno quizá me pase despues pero en serio no fue a propósito, podrías por favor darme otra oportunidad de prometo que esta vez seré bueno

Ella me miraba como si quisiera creerme o no

-esta bien Sasuke, te creo… pero de una vez te advierto que no vuelvas a intentar besarme- me acuso con su dedo- por que la próxima vez no tendré tanta consideración contigo, ¿me entendiste?

-trato hecho- le tendí la mano

-trato- tomo mi mano, pero en cuanto se juntaron sentí una descarga eléctrica que inmediatamente me hicieron soltarla- ¿sentiste esto?

-no… ¿Qué cosa?- dije de manera indiferente

-eso… me diste toques- comenzó a reírse- de verdad eres muy corriente

-pues ya somos dos…- le di un pequeño golpecito en el brazo no creo que le molestara

-¡auch!- se sobo su brazo- me dolió

-¿a poco te dolió?- ahora fue mi turno de burlarme de ella- pareces una nena

-Sasuke… soy una nena- me dijo como si fuera obvio- que sea como soy no significa que tenga el aguante de un hombre

-bueno… es que… yo pensé que…

-mejor cállate- siguió su caminata aun sobándose el brazo- ¿no vienes?

-si- camine junto a ella- de verdad siento lo del golpe

-supongo que no importa… tienes mucho que aprender

-creo que para eso estas tu para ayudarme ¿no?- le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, ahora que la veía con mas detalle me daba cuenta de ciertos rasgos que no había notado antes, por ejemplo el pequeño lunar que tenia en el ojo derecho, el pequeño sonrojo de sus pómulos, lo intenso que era el esmeralda de sus ojos, además de que sus labios eran muy apetecibles… reaccione… tenia que dejar de verla si no todo saldría mal- además me debes una ida a ver a tu banda tocar

-¡oh es cierto!- se dio un tope en la frente- veré que puedo hacer

-tu me habías dicho

-esta bien hare lo que pueda- miro su reloj- debo ir a clases… nos vemos

Y se fue alejándose corriendo… _muy femenina_

-¿a poco quieres componer a Haruno, Sasu-chan?- de no se donde salió Karin

-¿Qué quieres Karin?- dije molesto

-nada solo observaba, jamás pensé que fueras amigo de esa

-¿que tiene de malo que sea su amigo?

-no nada- se fue acercando a mi- es que me has tenido algo descuidada Sasu-chan… te extraño

-déjame ver…- me aleje de ella y fingí pensar- considerando que solo salimos _una vez_- remarque lo ultimo- no tengo idea de que por que me extrañas

-o a lo mejor… quieres pasar mas tiempo con Haruno… ¿Por qué será?- ella abrió los ojos- ¿a poco eres gay?

-Karin no digas estupideces… ¿a caso no ves con la cantidad de chicas con las que salgo?

-bueno eso no responde mi pregunta… además puede ser para taparle el ojo al macho

Esta chica me estaba irritando ahora recordaba por que desde que salimos por primera vez la evitaba… esta muchacha era como un dolor de muelas

-bueno si a esas vamos… puede ser que estas molesta de que yo ande con Sakura por que quieres con ella y no aceptas tus inclinaciones por que temes lo que digan de ti… por eso te mantienes callada y guardas tu amor en secreto- me reí de ella- pero no tengas miedo Karin estamos en el sigo XXI ya nadie te va juzgar o a quemar como lo hacían antes… asi que adelante, tienes el camino libre

-ay como sea- se acomodo su cabello- de todas formas no importa, pero de una vez te digo cuando ella te rechace por milésima vez… no vengas corriendo hacia a mi por que ya será demasiado tarde

-no le tengo miedo al rechazo- dije desafiándola

-oh no cariño… no deberías tenerle miedo al rechazo, si no Ami, no sabes como se pone cuando se trata de defender lo suyo… y no creo que por que seas hombre te vayas a salvar, asi que si fuera tu me andaría con cuidado…adiós Darling- me mando un beso y se fue no se a donde

-¿Por qué Ami?- le grite pero ella ya se había marchado- ¿Quién es Ami?

Entonces recordé que el día que le pedí salir con ella, había una chica a su lado llamada de esa forma o al menos eso dijo ella… y era la misma que me había advertido acerca de salir con Sakura.

_No sabes como se pone cuando se trata de defender lo suyo_

Eso quiere decir que…

¿Sakura tiene novia?... ¡argh!

-¡ay dios!- mire al cielo- ayúdame San Wichito

Me sacudí la cabeza y mejor me iría a la cafetería, pues ya era demasiado tarde para ir a mi clase.

Esto tenía que acabar aquí, tenia que platicar seriamente con Naruto e Itachi para decirles que la apuesta estaba cancelada, por que a pesar de todo yo no salía con chicas con novio… bueno en este caso novia… era tan extraño.

Me fui a la cafetería por suerte en una mesa estaban ahí mis amigos, lo malo es que estaba junto a Hinata y Ino, eso no me facilitaba las cosas pues no podría hablar con ellos tranquilamente. Ni modo, di un suspiro y me senté junto a ellos

-¿hola Sasukito como van las cosa?- sabia a lo que se refería

-pues mas o menos… de hecho debo hablar con ustedes de algo mas tarde

-¿de que cosa Ita?- le pregunto Ino a su novio

-de nada nena… cosas de hombres- le contesto dándole un beso en la nariz

Fue ahí cuando voltee la vista, odiaba sus expresiones de amor que siempre se daban… lo peor es que al mirar al otro lado Naruto y mi hermana estaban en la misma posición o mas melosa si fuera posible, no es que no estuviera contento por mi hermana y mis amigos pero a veces me sentía algo celoso de que ellos tenían alguien especial con quien compartirlo todo, yo siempre pensé que estar solo era algo bueno para mi además estaba el hecho de que salía con todas las chicas que quisiera pensaba que eso llenaría un poco el hueco que tenia pero siempre que dejaba a la chica en turno , me sentía solo de nuevo.

Entonces mire por otro lado, y en una mesa muy alejada estaba Sakura disfrutando su almuerzo mientras leía un libro.

¿Se vera mal si voy con ella?

Mire a mis amigos, ellos estaban muy ocupados tragándose ellos mismos, me levante en dirección hacia la mesa de Sakura… además ni mis amigos se dieron cuenta de que me fui.

-hola- le salude, ella levanto su mirada confundida

-hola- volvió su mirada a su libro

-¿puedo sentarme?- dije señalando el asiento que estaba frente a ella- digo si no esperas a nadie

-no… digo si puedes sentarte

-gracias… ¿Qué estas leyendo?

-Eso

-si se que es el libro… ¿pero como se llama?

-Eso

-si ya se… pero el titulo del libro

-y yo por eso te digo que se llama Eso, de Stephen King- me dijo poniendo un separador en libro y cerrándolo- me gusta mucho los de terror

-eso ya lo vi- me reí- ¿y que has hecho?

-este nada- note que se puso algo nerviosa- perdón si soy algo cortante pero es que no estoy tan acostumbrada a hablar con los demás

-¿tan si quiera lo has intentado?

-claro, pero la mayoría de los chicos me ignora y las chicas pues piensan que las voy a corromper o se les va a pegar algo, ni que estuviera enferma- de repente se comenzó a reir- si supieras cuando fue mi primer día, todos los chicos se acercaban a mi y las chicas querían ser mis amigas en parte me sentía bien tener mas amigos, pero nomas escucharon que yo era lesbiana todo cambio muy rápido

-¿debe ser difícil?

-quizá, pero eh aprendido que no me importan lo que digan los demás yo soy feliz como soy y si a los demás no les parece me da igual.

Asentí, de verdad era una chica muy valiente otra se hubiera escondido antes de ser como realmente es… eso venia a mi mente.

-¿estas saliendo con alguien?- tenia que saber si era cierto lo que me había dicho Karin

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- me miro frunciendo el seño

-bueno… lo digo es por que debe haber alguien especial que te apoye en todo esto… quiero decir que te comprende por que sabe lo que se siente que la gente lo rechace

-ah… bueno, si creo… estoy viendo a alguien pero no creo que sea nada serio- me contesto pero se veía algo incomoda- al menos eso creo

-¿entonces no estas saliendo con Ami?- se me salió

-¿Quién te hablo de ella?- su semblante cambio ahora se veía molesta, wow que rápido cambio de humor

-este…bueno Karin mención que tu estabas saliendo con ella

-esa maldita arpía- dijo con veneno- estoy harta de ella… mas le vale que no se siga metiendo con nosotras o le va pesar

Asi como dijo eso agarro sus cosas y salió hacia el patio

-Sakura… no te vayas

Genial, había arruinado esta oportunidad para acercarme mas a Sakura y todo por saber si salía con Ami… es mas a mi que me importaba con quien salía, yo solamente tenia que convencerla de acostarse conmigo y ya.

-veo que no sabes mantener tu boca callada- voltee y detrás mío estaba Ami con una cara de entre molestia y alegría

-hola- dije con algo de miedo…. ¿miedo? ¿Por qué le tengo miedo?

-hola- se dio la vuelta para sentarse donde antes Sakura estaba sentada- te quisiera hacer una pequeñita pregunta

-¿Qué cosa?- ¿por que seguía con miedo?

-¿Qué te traes con Sakura?

La mire algo confundido, compuse mi expresión no dejaría que me viera con miedo

-nada por que

-mira a mi no me haces tonta… a mi no se me pasa que de la nada tu hables con alguien que has ignorado por todo este tiempo… para mi es algo extraño

-¿eso a ti que te importa?

-pues a mi mucho, Sakura es alguien es muy especial para mi- se inclino mas en la mesa para quedar frente a mi- y no voy a permitir que un niñato como tu juegue con ella… ¿esta claro?

-¿y que tal si no lo hago?- también me incline, no le iba a demostrar que me intimidaba

-pues tal vez no lo sepas… pero nadie se mete conmigo y lo que me importa

-¿es eso una amenaza?

-no, es una advertencia… estas avisado- se levanto aun con una sonrisa arrogante

-pues creo que tienes algo de competencia- la mire de la misma manera

-no lo creo… tu no lo eres

-esta bien… que gane el _mejor hombre_

Sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara salió por la misma puerta donde Sakura se había ido.

Despues de que se me paso la adrenalina del momento, fue cuando capte… ¿acababa de pelearme con una mujer por otra mujer?... esto era demasiado bizarro.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara….<strong>

**¡Que onda, gente! **

**No... no... no... yo se que realmente no quieren matarme. Si, lo admito, tal vez causarme algún daño físico si lo quieren pero matarme no, no sean malvados, la malvada aquí es la autora xD. **

**Bueno, pues, razones de por qué no escribía sobran y estoy segura que no les interesan, pero lo que voy a decirles me interesa a mí que lo sepan. **

**Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios.**


End file.
